Broken Road
by xx0melanie0xx
Summary: Takes place right after the Season 3 Finale.
1. Mending a Friendship

**Ch. 1 Mending a Friendship**

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

I glanced away from Junior for a moment. Why was he here?

"So what are you doing walking on the side of the highway at night with a duffle bag? Planning to rob someone?" Junior said with a smile.

"Very funny; Jean kicked me out and I lost my jockey license."

Junior looked down at the steering wheel then looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Kris."

"Yeah, me too."

There was an awkward silence between us. Why was he being so nice to me after everything that has happened between us?

"Hop in." Junior said, while he unlocked the doors.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Junior asked confused.

"I don't want to get close to you and do something I'll regret."

"Kris, I don't want you walking on the side of the highway and getting hurt." Junior said sympathetically.

"Well deal with it." I said harshly as I walked away.

Junior jumped out of his car and grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Kris, you can't keep running away from all of your problems!"

"What am I running away from Junior, I lost everything!"

"No you didn't! You still have me."

"No…..I don't." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"How can you say that?"

"What am I suppose to say Junior? Lets forget everything that has happened and start over!"

"That's not what I'm saying Kris."

"Then what are you saying. You know what, just leave me alone." I turned around and started to walk away. Junior came up behind me and grabbed my bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Junior come on, give it back."

Junior looked at me for a second, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Junior come on, put me down."

Junior opened the back door and threw my bag in. He then put me in and shut the door. He got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You do know this is kidnapping." I said with a half smile.

Junior laughed as he glanced at me and started driving. I looked around the car and there were a bunch of bags next to me.

"Hey Junior."

"Yeah?"

"What's with all the bags?"

"I moved out, no one seemed to want me there. So I packed my things and bailed. Then I saw you on the side of the road." Junior answered as he glanced at me.

"Oh…..so what do we do now?"

"Well, we could sleep in the car or rent an apartment."

"Well, renting an apartment sounds good. But where are we gonna get the money?"

"We already have the money."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Well, before I left I took some money in case I needed it." Junior said.

"How much?" I asked

"1 million dollars."

"And you were planning to do what with all of that?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger seat.

Junior thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Oh." I said yawning.

"Tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"There are a couple of blankets and pillows in the backseat somewhere."

"Okay." I said as I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and made myself comfortable.

"Hey Junior."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Good night Junior."

"Good night Kris."

I fell fast asleep with all these feelings I had for Junior flooding back.

**_

* * *

_****_Okay, this is the first chapter. You like? You better. But anyways you may get the idea that Kris and Junior are gonna get back together. But I have a few surprises up my sleeve. Leave reviews, they make me happy inside!_**

**_Lots of Love,_**

**_Melanie_**


	2. No Regrets

**Ch.2 No Regrets**

I woke up in Junior's car alone; I sat up to see where we were. The car was parked in front of a fast food place. I saw Junior inside at a table by himself. I opened the car door and stepped out. I headed towards the door of the fast food place and walked in. I slowly walked over to the table where Junior was at.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

Junior looked up at me and said, "Hey,"

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, just thinking."

"Thinking 'bout what?" I asked.

"Thinking about the old times, when you and I were just friends."

I laughed, "Junior, we were never good at being just friends."

Junior laughed, "Very true,"

We both got up and walked out the door. We got in the car and started driving.

"This morning, I was looking at apartments. I found one that I love and I know you will too. So I got it, and bought some furniture and everything we needed. I think it turned out great, and I wanted to show it to you."

"Okay,"

We drove for about 10 minutes and parked in front of an apartment complex.

"This is pretty close to Raintree."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd want to be close to Wildfire."

I smiled and followed Junior into the apartment complex. We walked to B10. Junior put me in front of him and unlocked the door; then he put his hands over my eyes.

"Junior…" I questioned.

"It's a surprise."

Junior opened the door and we walked in. Junior took his hands off my eyes and shut the door behind us.

"Junior, it's beautiful. You did all of this?" I said as I turned towards him.

"Well, you slept half the day away. So I had time to get a lot of help. I wanted to surprise you."

"It looks great." I said as I gave Junior a hug.

"We should celebrate by going to the club." Junior said with a smile.

"Sounds great, I'll go get ready." I said as I walked into the bedroom.

.::30 Minutes Later::.

I walked out of the bedroom, and Junior was sitting on the couch already ready.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we walked out the door to the car. We drove to the usual club; we walked in, hoping for no drama.

"Do you want something to drink?" Junior asked.

"Water,"

"Two waters please," Junior said to the bartender.

We sat in silence listening to the music. There were so many thoughts running through my head.

"Hello Junior," Jillian Parsons said as she stared at the two of us.

"May I talk to you?"

"Yeah…..Kris do you mind?"

"No," I said as Junior and Jillian walked away.

"Junior, why don't you tell her how you feel?" Jillian said.

"I don't feel that way for her anymore."

"You told me a few days ago that a part of you still loves her. And when I saw the way you looked at her, I know that didn't change."

Junior was silent.

"Go tell her how you feel before it's too late. Or better yet…..show her. I'll talk to you later." Jillian said as she walked away.

"You want to go for a ride?" Junior asked as he walked up to me.

"Uh…..sure," I said as Junior led me out of the club.

We drove to an area that overlooked the forest. And the sunset was gorgeous.

"Wow," I said as I sat down on the hood of the car.

"Yeah, I always come here to think about things." Junior said as he sat next to me.

I sat there silent for a moment, "What did I do wrong. I mean, I lost everything; my family, Wildfire, the Ritters, my jockey license, my home."

"You didn't do anything wrong Kris. Everything happens for a reason."

I looked into Junior's eyes, he leaned in closer and closer; and kissed me. We broke apart, and I looked down with tears forming in my eyes.

"Kris, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to." Junior said.

"I-I did, I just….."

_**

* * *

**_

_**So, do you like the ending? I know I'm evil. Do you like this chapter? I liked it, you know what else I like? REVIEWS/COMMENTS!! They make me happy inside!! If you review/comment, I'll do my chicken dance for you or sing the llama song. Your choice!!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Melanie**_


	3. Not Everything's Perfect

**Ch.3 Not Everything's Perfect**

"Kris, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to." Junior said.

"I-I did, I just…wasn't expecting it; that's all."

Junior nodded as though he understood.

"Kris, I have felt things these past few days….that I didn't know I could feel anymore. Just being with you makes me happy."

"Can we please not do this right now……can we just go?"

Junior nodded and we got in the car and headed for the apartment.

**.::The next morning::.**

I woke up in the bed alone. I walked out of the bedroom and found Junior asleep on the couch.

I sat down beside him, "Hey Junior?"

"What?" Junior said half asleep.

"Can we talk about last night?"

"No," Junior said as he got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't have anything to say."

"But I do,"

"That doesn't matter anymore. I wanted to talk about this last night; but you didn't want to."

"I was upset; I didn't mean for this to lead to a fight. I'm sorry." I said as I followed Junior into the bedroom.

"Me too Kris," Junior said as he got dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go look for a job; I'll be back later." Junior said as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Junior!"

"Kris! Not right now," Junior said as he walked out the door.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jace's number.

"Hello,"

"Hey Jace, can you meet me at the club? I really need to talk to you."

**.::Meanwhile::.**

Junior was speeding down the road towards his first job interview. He's been thinking about the conversation he had with Kris, and realized he had been too harsh with her. Junior grabbed his cell to call Kris and realized it was dead.

"Damn it!" Junior screamed as he punched the wheel. He did a u-turn and headed for the apartment.

**.::Meanwhile::.**

"I don't know, he seemed so mad; and I didn't really do anything. I just didn't want to talk about it last night."

"Did it ever hit you that maybe he doesn't want to lose you?" Jace asked.

"Where am I going Jace? He's stuck with me."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Jace said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I guess," I said as I looked at the doorway and noticed Junior walking towards me.

"Can we talk?" Junior asked.

"Yeah,"

We walked over to a quiet corner of the club.

"So….." I said not knowing what to say.

"Kris, I'm sorry for what I said to you; I was too harsh."

"No, I deserved it."

"No you didn't, don't say that." Junior said cupping his hands around my face.

"Hey Junior?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to lose me; you're stuck with me." I said smiling.

Junior smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"Haven't you noticed that our fight didn't even last a day? We are really bad at this."

"Yes we are," Junior agreed as he gave me a kiss.

"Let's go home," Junior added as he led me out of the club.

We arrived at the apartment late.

"Do you have your keys on you?" I asked.

"Did you lose yours?" Junior asked smiling as he tossed me the keys.

I unlocked and opened the door. My eyes widened as I looked into our apartment.

"Oh my god," I said as I looked at Junior.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well, here it is; chapter three. Do you like this chapter? How was your guys' Easter? Mine was good, I love Easter. You know what else I love? COMMENTS/REVIEWS!!!!!! They make me happy inside! _**

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Melanie**_


	4. Mistake

**Ch.4 Mistake**

"Hello Junior," He paused, "Kris."

"Hi," I replied quietly.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you back home," He paused, "without her."

"I'm not going back home, I'm perfectly capable of being on my own." Junior stated.

"You've got a life back home. What've you got here? Nothing."

"Dad, get out." Junior said calmly but annoyed.

Ken Davis left, and I walked into the bedroom without saying a word. Junior followed. I was getting into my pajamas and Junior sat on the bed and stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged and climbed in bed.

Junior turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels to find something good. I lay in bed thinking if I was doing the right thing.

"Junior can we talk?" I asked as I sat up. Junior turned of the TV and faced me waiting for me to explain.

"Um, I want to talk about our kiss last night." I said awkwardly not knowing what he was thinking.

"What about it?" Junior said bluntly.

"I wanna know what you thought about it. What were you feeling?" I asked.

"Kris," Junior paused, "It didn't mean anything." I sat there in shock.

"But last night you said you've felt things these past few days that you didn't know you could feel anymore. If it didn't mean anything, then why did _you_ kiss me and why did _you_ tell me that?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking."

"So it was a mistake?" I asked.

"Yeah," Junior responded and laid back down. I got up, grabbed a pillow, and started walking out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Junior asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. I don't want anymore 'mistakes' happening." I said as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait; and sorry that the chapter isn't that long. But I'm gonna start making them this short cause then I can update more frequently. Cause it takes me awhile to write those long chapters. Leave me reviews!

Melanie


	5. Goodbye

**Ch.5 Goodbye**

The next morning, Junior was the first to get up. I was still snoozing away on the couch. Junior made himself a bowl of cereal and sat on the chair. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I woke up to the sound of the TV. I got up and headed for the bedroom, and Junior apparently followed.

I turned around, "What?" I said.

"Nothing, my keys are in your pockets. I need them."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Just gonna go out and I don't know; find some ladies." Junior said.

"Oh, are they getting paid." I said sarcastically as I handed the keys to him.

"Very funny, but I'm sure the guy that's gonna be here when I get back is gonna get paid." Junior said in the doorway.

"Whatever," I spat as I slammed the door in his face.

About 3 ½ hours later there was a knock on the door. I got up from my spot on the couch to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Hi, my name is James. I'm a friend of your brother Jace."

"Oh, yeah, come in." I said as I opened the door wider to let him in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright," I said as I sat down on the couch and turned off the TV. We sat in an awkward silence, that is, until Junior got home. That's when the fireworks started.

"Kris, who the hell is this guy! You'll sleep with any guy you meet, won't you!" Junior screamed at me continuously. But that hit a spot in me, I headed for the bedroom and started packing my things.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing my things, and I'm leaving."

"Because we got in one little fight?" Junior questioned.

"No Junior, all we do is fight! Haven't you noticed that? You've got to be kidding me is you thought the fight we just had was a 'little' fight. Do you not hear what comes out of your mouth? That hurt me; every word that flew out of your mouth was like a bullet. I don't need this anymore, I'm leaving." I said as I finished packing my things. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door. James followed me.

"Goodbye Junior."


	6. Discovering the Truth

**Ch.6 Discovering the Truth**

I walked out the door with James following closely behind me. Junior stood in the doorway and watched me walk away. I figured he thought I'd turn back.

"Kris, wait!" Junior shouted and ran over to me. I didn't bother turning around, Junior came up behind me, took me by the arms, and spun me around.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Can we please talk about this?"

"No." I responded quickly.

"I think you two should just sit down and talk." James said entering the conversation. "You guys are jumping down each others throats. Junior, Kris didn't sleep with me. I was just visiting; I'm a friend of her brothers. And Kris, I know Juniors' words hurt. But do you really believe that he meant what he said. He didn't, I could tell." He paused, "I'll let you two talk; see ya later." James waved and left.

I walked past Junior, and walked into the apartment. I walked over and sat on the couch and got comfortable. Junior followed and sat next me.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said." Junior said.

"What happened to what you felt the other night? What's with the sudden feeling changes?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I just," He paused, "I don't want to be in a relationship with you; because I don't want to get hurt again." Junior said while looking straight into my eyes; and a couple times glancing around.

"Junior, I'm sorry. But I can't forgive you right away. What you said really hurt, and you might not have meant it. But you still said it." I said looking at the ground. Then I looked back up into Juniors eyes.

"Yeah, I understand. Does this mean you're not leaving?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving." I said as I headed for the bedroom.

"Kris?" I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Junior said. I smiled, and turned around and walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Junior soon climbed into bed and put his arm around me. I turned my body so I could face him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Junior smiled, "I don't want to lose you. And this way, I'll know you're not going anywhere." I giggled at his cheesy line and we both soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I really don't like where I'm going with this story; so I'm gonna stop writing it. But if someone else wants to pick up where I left off, be my guest. I'm gonna start a brand new one, it'll probably be up in a few days. PM me if you wanna continue the story, you can copy it and put it into your account.

P.S. -- Since I haven't updated my other stories in awhile, someone can continue those if you want to. I don't really mind, I'm starting fresh. So PM me if anyone wants to continue any of the 4 stories.

Love always,

Melanie


End file.
